Various techniques are employed by website operators to attract Internet users to their websites. One example of such a technique includes using search engine optimization to allow the website content to be ranked higher in search results presented by search engines. Various advertising such pay per click (PPC) advertising may also be used to bring users to a website. Once the user lands on a website, the next issue becomes how immediately engage the user with the website by presenting him or her with interesting content that would cause the user to remain on the site and begin to explore the site. However, in many cases, the website operator does not have any information about the user's preferences and interests because the user is a first time visitor to the website. Therefore, a solution that would engage first time visitors to a website by identifying and presenting interesting content to first time visitors is highly desirable.